prime_world_defenders_2fandomcom-20200223-history
Raven
Raven used to be an Angel. There is no place for kindness in her heart now — it is filled with hatred. Increases Tornado's, Tempest's & Ice Storm's time of action by 10–30.03%. Role: elemental control Biography From an official report to the Lords Circle, 120 years ago The weird thing is that this creature doesn't seem to feel any emotional connection to someone or something… ...Apparently, the creature has some relatives: it rarely mentions some kind of “father” or “fathers”, but our attempts to shed some light on this topic failed, as the Angel doesn't seem to understand the question… (Right after this report the Dokhts started to explore the Angel`s abilities on the battlefield. It is worth mentioning, that the Dokhts never treated Angels like equal) * * * Flodmin City, Present days — I need a 26” wrench, — asked Mark. Theresa slowly flew to the desk, found the wrench, and handed it over to the Inventors hand. — You are welcome, my darling. Mark felt chills all over his skin. — Why do you call me that way? — I've read this word in the book, — Theresa said, rolling herself in the wings. Mark smiled stiffly. — What else have you read there? — Lots of things. I've read about love, for example. She ran an eye over Mark. — Please let me stretch your shoulders. Mark turned his shoulders to the warm and soft hands of theresa. Along with a relaxation, he felt a long forgotten feeling deep inside him. * * * Borderlands, a few month later — We are trapped, Mark! — a Fox named Rita screamed right at the ear of the Inventor. Mark was all in his work, urgently repairing the broken turret. — Mark, can you hear me? We can not hold any longer! Get them closer and blow the rest of the charges! Yes, this was the right thing to do. Mark left the hopeless gun and jumped in the trench. Suddenly, the white light dawned the Inventor from above. “Now this is the end”, thought Mark for a moment. But then, a woman's hand appeared out of the glowing matter. — Theresa, — Mark gasped loudly, — why? — The Angel touched his face and Mark felt his wounds and burns healing. — I don't want you to suffer alone, my darling. * * * Greengrass Committee Archives Disobedience Report №29 The Angel species also called Theresa was absent without official leave, abandoning her battle station against the clear order of their highness Lord Greengrass. The motives remain unknown. The object is placed under custody until the situation is clear. Executive Order №2 Issued by their highness Lord Greengrass, this order authorizes public execution of the Angel Species also called Theresa. Objects Catalyst has to be destroyed as well. This order is not a subject to any appeal. * * * Flodmin City Surroundings, a few days later Mark has done all necessary preparations. Right after the final judgement, the right wall of the fortress will collapse. At the same time, the fog grenades will explode. This will not create a panic, but will definitely provide enough time for them to disappear. By the moment the guards understand what is happening, Theresa and Mark will be far away. Theresa was standing silently on the scaffold, waiting for the court's decision with the bowed head. Not this day, my darling, thought Mark. Not this day. But he didn't have time to pull the trigger. Suddenly, the earth trembled. Nobody could stand on their feet, the windows crashed into tiny shards, and the crowd began to scream. Theresa lifted her hands to the sky and shouted: “No, Father, no! Please don't take them away from me!”. A moment later, turquoise flames fall down at her right from the sky... If you want to live like humans, I will take away your wings If you want to think like humans, I will give you the anger If you want to love like humans, you will never love me Flodmin outskirts. 8 hours after the Falling People were desperately running away from Flodmin. Fat merchants, hobos, aristocrats —all of them were heading to the Foggy Passage that led to the city Fichter. Special punitive squad commander named Deerslayer understood the feelings of those people. Not everyone is accustomed to look in the death` eyes. “The place is too crowded, we can not ride horses anymore”, shouted the wolf rider named Mowgli, “Captain, we need to change to wolfs”. “How many do we have?” “ Four tamed wolfs, including mine.” “Ok. Prepare the animals and then we ride across the road” said the Deerslayer, “Linda, George, you are coming with us. We shouldn't waste our time.” * * * Flodmin was lying in ruins. This large port city was fully engulfed in a massive fire. Deerslayer didn't wanted to think about those people who didn't manage to leave the town in time. “Where do we start, commander?” — asked Linda. “Let's visit the Greengrass castle” answered the Deerslayer. Witnesses report that the incident took place there. The Castle was lying in ruins. The two of three towers collapsed, all the windows were broken into the small shards. For some reason, the fog started thickening. “Captain. The wolfs smell something. Its behind the ruins in front of us. Hundred meters.” “To arms” ordered Deerslayer “Prepare to battle. Don't attack until my command.” They slowly moved further. A lot of dead bodies started to appear in dense fog. Someone killed them violently, with a sadistic pleasure. — Commander, — a tall duelist said, — just come here and see for yourself... The fox named Rita was lying on the burned causeway. She was dead. They moved further. A scaffold appeared in the dense fog. A famous Dokht Engineer named Mark Sherman was sitting nearby.Tears were falling down his cheeks, and he whispered tonelessly: “I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it.” * * * Lord Greengrass Castle. First minutes after the Falling The earthshake stopped. The fire pillars died down. Mark was holding a detonator in his sweaty hands, looking at the scaffold through the clouds of dust. Loud female moan suddenly broke the silence. Mark recognized Theresa's voice. Tears of relief fell down his eyes, and the weakened hand threw the detonator. Then, there were terrible screams of men and women. But Mark, sputtered in excitement, didn't see what was happening in the dust. The fox Rita heard last screams of her squad members and immediately commanded to retreat. Only four of nine soldiers survived. — Come over here, whoever you are! — Ritas voice started to rattle. Then, she heard a quiet female cry coming from the scaffold direction. — Theresa! — The fox recognised her voice too, — we are not your enemies! — You, humans… You have taken away my father… All of you are my foes now... The dust turned a fire blue. Theresa`s wings were burned out - she will never be able to fly again. Her scarlet lips twisted. — I hate you, humans. I hate you with all my heart. * * * The Flodmin Incident was eliminated 12 hours after its start. Deerslayers` squad managed to defeat the reborn Angel at a high price in blood. After its death, the Raven has left a catlyst in form of a dent gear. The power of this monster is so high that there is no doubt that sooner or later this creature will join an army of some brave Lord or Lady. ru:Аггель Category:Heroes Category:Epic